Dovydas
}} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} Dovydas, or Kapura (that Toa Dovydas constantly repeats to not be the Kapura from Metru Nui) is a comic character and the character of BZPower member Toa Dovydas. History The origins of the character will be revealed in the upcoming game by Toa Dovydas's best friend and non-profitable employee (in the amateur gaming company The Toa's Union Gaming) ~Toa of Rahi~, along with other five members of the Toa Calix (accidentally namesaked with Turaga Dlakii's Toa Calix). So far, from the character's past we only know that some time before he was a Toa he was trained by Tajiku, knew Znotus and one of the other Toa Calix, Lekori. He also was the left hand of the Turaga of his town. Due to so far unknown reasons he was turned into a Toa, along with the five others. Comic story Some time in the future, the Toa Calix were sent into different corners of the MU, leaving only Dovydas to protect the island directly while they were on the missions. To ensure that Dovydas would not be helpless if attacked, they before leaving ordered two Matoran to help him - Sha'kkaan of Plasma and Ism'ith of Ice, who would later be joined by Turaga Zaakan (who, according to Dovydas's not-so-carried-out-in-the-form-of-a-comic ideas was killed before the start of Season 3) and later by Yahgik and Smogunak. Sha'kkaan and Ism'ith were given items known as simply the Orbs that gave them some extended physical power, what ensured that they had the capability to resist. The expected attack came - a Makuta-Toa hybrid, named Krazimahki, prepared various experimental armies that fortunately proved mostly horribly planned out and failed to do much harm - until he brought the Rahkshi with him. Despite Dovydas defeating him many times, he managed establishing a hold over a few areas of the island where Dovydas let him be because they were mostly indesignate wasteland areas. (Note: the comic story does not go within the "canon" history of the Toa Calix that will mostly include the story of the game) The real person Toa Dovydas joined BZPower on 8th June 2007. Prior to Dovydas's Comics 4.0 - Someone's Gonna Pay, Toa Dovydas has released five series of comics, the first - Bionicle Harry Potter - being completely unrelated to the later franchise, being made in Rayg 2.5 as well, reaching barely two comics made, being about, self-explanatorily, a Bionicle version of Harry Potter. Later, Dovydas's Comics first hit the internet, resulting in Season 1.0 - Universe Core-Rotting, made in Chimoru Omega and focusing on Toa Dovydas's and his Av-Matoran allies' mission to free the Universe Core from Teridax's rule, hidden under the guise of Hapori Tohu with an infected Kanohi Hau. Later, Toa Dovydas began Tales of the Useless-oa, which reached four comics and died down, being about the Toa Mata. Season 2.0 - Dawn of Ages, being in MNOLG style, sparked a lot of interest as one of few such comics, and focused on the same storyline as 3.0 and 4.0, but Toa Dovydas eventually lost interest in it and it ended up just like 1.0, abandoned. The concept of reviving it was considered later, but Toa Dovydas did not decide to make them again. Season 3.0 - I've Had Enough, the first to use a number in the season, also was the first in the mainline franchise to use Rayg 2.5, and reached a record of 7 comics before TD again lost interest in making. In September 5, 2009, TD again returned to comic making, resulting in 4.0. Toa Dovydas enjoys writing, reading, playing PC games, programming PC games and of course, making comics. On BZPower, he is mostly known among the FCG forum, as the leader of amateur gaming company The Toa's Union Gaming. Trivia *The character's dual naming is actually a victim of a roleplay Toa Dovydas had with ~Toa of Rahi~ that had Lith-Nui used as the location for their roleplay. Prior to that, Toa Dovydas had used Lith-Nui as a pun that came from two things: firstly, lithium, and secondly and more importantly Lithuania, the country that TD lives in. In the roleplay, TD's character was named Kapura. This also brought confusion because now in Lith-Nui there were both Kapura and Dovydas, a thing TD solved by making them one and the same. (Dovydas is TD's actual name, the Lithuanian form of David) In the context outside the roleplay or the upcoming game mentioned earlier, TD prefers to be called either Dovydas or Toa Dovydas. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters